No Way Out
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Zane with a switch that shuts off. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] After accidentally shutting off a switch in his body, the android soon becomes void of happier emotions. Doctor Julien catches on, but only to the emotions, and attempts to bring his child back to normal.


Watching his hands graze across his paneling, the android was confused. His switches looked too similar. Sighing in a long sort of gesture, the teenager found one he didn't think he'd have much use for. Never before had he noticed it moving or doing anything. Shrugging slightly to himself, he forced his finger to click the smoothness down the other way.

The blond tilted his head ever-so-gently, awaiting some sort of epic change. Something to make his dull day significant. All that met his pondering was more nothing. Be that way, he told his mind more often than not. What he would think to his fellow ninjas. What he would tell the world that seemed to want to brand him.

What made him so significant, anyhow? The fact he was a android, sorry Jay- he would quickly change the thought to- nindroid? There was so much talk of him as no more than some robot. He felt possibly how humans could. He had many different sensory ideals, indeed. Was something perhaps... missing?

He was unsure what in the world could spark his interests. He got up from his seat on the couch, then slowly pressed the convincing chest back together. It clicked to prove it was connected once more. Smoothing his hand down as a once-over, Zane felt satisfaction. At there was something he wasn't bad at at the moment.

Gathering the sides of his snow white kimono, he closed them together. He fixed it so it looked nice, again bringing a hand down the front. He was self-conscious someone would see something out of place. He was meant to be some perfect humanoid, so he couldn't dare disappoint. Looking up, his eyes met with something.

Stalking over to the bag of his father's belongings, Zane felt curiosity prickle all the way to his cool fingertips. Grasping the sides of the shoulder bag from the coat rack, he brought it back over to where he was originally. He slapped it down on the table, relieved to find the belongings clearly weren't fragile because of the lack of noises. The blond popped up the top, letting the covering rest over the side of the coffee table. Getting down delicately to rest on his knees and lower legs, he couldn't contain himself anymore.

It was times such as this he felt like some sort of lowlife. But he was desperate for answers. Doctor Julien claimed he was created for good purposes, but something felt spacey. Why create him when he had such a great protective robot in the first place? He took out all the contents. Not like he hadn't memorized it all by now.

There were the standard scrolls and other sketches. Then he sorted through the stray pens and mechanical pencils, that were either broken, or just really bad at their purposed job. He wondered how great the writing utensils were made out to be. Advertised to be the best there was.

Maybe the pencils would have rather been erasers. With a rubbery and smooth surface, to boot. They'd like being able to help mistakes made by others on a much more handable scale. Without wearing down that fast. To prevent judgement divided out by the owner's peers.

These depressing thoughts were getting nowhere, so he just kept up searching. Popping open a sketchbook, he found a random page. It was a rough outline of what he would act like if he were to be created in this or that manner. There were terms he was currently not able to possess. They sounded so upbeat and not at all like how his heart wanted him to act.

He nearly allowed his hand to flip the page, but stopped in the middle of a turn. It was unsettling that he was given all these requirements. He didn't ask for any of this. The fact of the matter was that he had no choice. What if... he didn't even act on his own accord... ever?

Ready to actually move the page, a sudden shutting of a door shocked him. His father had awoken from his nap. No one else was here at the moment, so it would given them time to talk. But he didn't quite want to give the elder the ability to explain why he made such a realistic robot. That idea made him feel like he could be cut down into another category.

Zane didn't even bother with the mess sprawled onto the table.

Instead of saying anything, the older man moved around the couch and plopped himself down gingerly. Watching the other carefully, he moved the bag off the table. About to say something, he held back. There was something oddly wrong with how his creation was acting. There could be some sadness, yes, but it soon swung back to a better and more normal octave.

"Why?" It was such a simple question. The complexity which was behind it, however, was the true stumper of the mind.

Julien sighed and figured what his child was getting at. Leaning back into the couch he could very well sit on, he took soft breaths. They were calm and wheezed slightly because of his heart condition.

The android did his best not to break out in a sudden burst of anger, but some did seep through his words, "Why did you create me?" He was growing more and more unruly, "Why did you give me no true purpose after all?"

"Zane," began Doctor Julien as he ran an arthritis-laced hand over a somewhat textured sketch pad cover. He paused there, then he glanced between the black binding and his younger creation. Eventually continuing, "I created you to protect others, you know that much... But I'm afraid I forgot the most important ingredient- the ability to protect yourself."

This was about the point the robotic humanoid gave in a faked a suddenly warm smile, "You are wrong about the last part, Father, because I am completely fine. Just curious, is all."

They put away the items back into their rightful bag, mutually worried, but unable to say anything anymore on the subject. It would take one to cause the other to want to speak up. That was how it always worked between them, it seemed.


End file.
